Minecraft Family Life
Minecraft Family Life is a series on BereghostGames' YouTube channel that started on February 16th, 2017. Due to there not being a video uploaded in over a year, it is assumed that the series is cancelled. ' ' . . Episode Name----------------------------------------------------------------Upload Date The FGN Crew Plays: MINECRAFT Family Life #1 - The Majestic horse (PC) --------------- February 16th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: MINECRAFT Family Life #2 - The Village in Reach (PC)-------------- February 19th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #3 - Granite Floors (PC)----------------------------February 23rd, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #4 - Getting Established (PC)----------------------February 24th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #5 - Pest Control (PC)-------------------------------February 25th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #6 - The Glass Fight (PC)--------------------------February 27th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #7 - Decorating the Moat (PC)--------------------------March 1st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #8 - Green House Tunnels (PC)-----------------------March 4th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #9 - Pixie's Cave (PC)------------------------------------March 5th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #10 - Cake Mix (PC)--------------------------------------March 6th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #11 - The Boat Trip (PC)---------------------------------March 7th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #12 - Exterior Complete (PC)---------------------------March 8th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #13 - It's Corral Time (PC)-----------------------------March 10th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #14 - Saddle Up! (PC)----------------------------------March 12th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #15 - The Sky Project (PC)---------------------------March 13th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #16 - Shaders & Textures (PC)-----------------------March 15th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #17 - The Cake is a Lie (PC)-------------------------March 16th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #18 - Obsidian Mine Shaft (PC)---------------------March 17th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #19 - We Have Diamonds! (PC)--------------------March 18th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #20 - Sky High in Nether (PC)-----------------------March 19th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #21 - Distant Exploration (PC)----------------------March 19th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #22 - Lazy River (PC)---------------------------------March 20th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #23 - Leading Animals (PC)-------------------------March 20th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #24 - Animal Breeding (PC)-------------------------March 21st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #25 - Farm Work (PC)--------------------------------March 21st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #26 - The Catacombs (PC)-------------------------March 24th ,2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #27 - Constructing the Pool (PC)-----------------March 26th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #28 - Barn Preparation (PC)------------------------March 27th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #29 - The Spiritual Fishing Pole (PC)------------------April 1st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #30 - Sir Mix-A-Lot (PC)--------------------------------March 30th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #31 - The Pigman Invasion (PC)-------------------------April 3rd, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #32 - Barn Damage (PC)----------------------------------April 5th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #33 - Animal Breach (PC)--------------------------------April 6th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #34 - Fabio the Cow (PC)--------------------------------April 7th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #35 - Payback! (PC)-------------------------------------April 11th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #36 - The Strange Horse! (PC)-------------------------April 12th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #37 - Mushroom Island (PC)----------------------------April 14th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #38 - Blaze Battle (PC)----------------------------------April 17th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #39 - Quartz Overload (PC)---------------------------April 21st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #40 - Nostalgia Trip #1 (PC)--------------------------April 26th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #41 - Nostalgia Trip #2 (PC)--------------------------April 28th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #42 - Animal Fire (PC)---------------------------------May 17th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft #43 - Tree House Paradise (PC)-----------------------------------May 19th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft #44 - Do it for the VINE (PC)----------------------------------------May 21st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft #45 - Hide Yo Kids (PC)----------------------------------------------May 23rd, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #46 - Barn Lighting (PC)---------------------------------July 4th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #47 - The Temper Tantrum (PC)-----------------------July 7th, 2017 NOTE: Episodes 16 to 25 uses a texture pack. Episodes 16 to 19 were uploaded to see if people liked them. But it had mostly mixed to negative reviews. So the remaining episodes using the texture pack (20-25) were burned off from March 19th, March 20th, & March 21st. Category:Series Category:Cancelled Series